


Catching Snowflakes

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Soubi would like nothing more than to unwrap anything and everything Ritsuka wants to give him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Snowflakes

"Soubi?"

"Hmm."

It's dark and it's snowing and it's cold, but Ritsuka wanted to stand outside of Soubi's apartment and watch it fall. He's leaning on the railing near the stairs and Soubi has wrapped his arms around him, tightly, to keep him warm. Snowflakes are salt-and-peppering Ritsuka's hair and it's a hard temptation, not licking them off one by one.

"How much longer until it's Christmas?" Ritsuka asks.

Soubi doesn't know. He's not wearing a watch, and he'd have to leave Ritsuka's side to go check the clock on the living room wall. He's not fond of that idea.

"Why don't we just say that it's here? Christmas is here."

Soubi gives in when a snowflake lands on the tip of Ritsuka's left ear. Just the slightest flick of his tongue and he's got it. Ritsuka's ear twitches, but there's no elbow to Soubi's stomach or cry of outrage piercing his ears. Maybe he can get away with a few more before he's discovered.

Ritsuka leans his head back against Soubi's chest.

"I want to give you your present," Ritsuka says. His eyes are closed, but he turns his head sideways and snuggles against Soubi's sweater. His arms are entwined with Soubi's.

There's a brightly decorated package waiting for Soubi on the table. The paper is blue and green and the ribbon– tied in a scarily complicated bow –is silver. It's beautiful and makes a strange and intriguing sound when shaken. It's not terribly big, but– when handled –it demonstrates a surprising amount of weight hidden within.

Soubi tempts fate with another lick of snowflake. Another twitch, another reprieve. He tightens his hold around Ritsuka's waist.

Soubi would like nothing more than to unwrap anything and everything Ritsuka wants to give him. But he'll start here– in the cold, in the snow. He'll start by seeing how many snowflakes he can get away with and how many times Ritsuka will rub his cheek against his chest. How long until Ritsuka turns around and how long his kiss will last.

"Soubi?"

"Hmm."

"Lets stay out here a little longer."

Soubi catches snowflakes and let's his present unwrap itself.

  
 **end**   



End file.
